stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Way of the Warriors (ST:BH)
"Way of the Warriors" is a story about the , which was originally part of the Star Trek: Shiloh fan fiction website, now part of the Star Trek: Black Hawk fan fiction website. It includes the first mention of the Cha'ouw Empire in any Shiloh/''Black Hawk'' stories. A more fractured version is found on the Duras Sisters Alien Pub of Sin Yahoo! RPG group, which goes beyond the end of this story. Synopsis "Way of the Warriors" is actually split into three parts. Part One The first chapter of this story has Captain Jeff Higdon beaming down to a dark alley on the Klingon homeworld, Qo'noS, wearing his Starfleet uniform. He is immediately attacked by three Klingon warriors and easily defeats them. After contacting the Shiloh over what has happened and to contact the proper authorities, Higdon moves to his target, the Duras Sisters Alien Pub of Sin, a local Klingon watering hole that is frequented by members of the Cha'ouw Imperial Starfleet when they visit Qo'noS. Higdon enters the pub where he is to meet some old friends, including Captain Kijo, Captain K'Cire and members of their respective ships, the ''Cha'ouw'' and the ''Consortium''. Higdon reveals that he only stopped on the way to Earth for a refit. Kijo seems to know about it even though it is top secret and wishes his friend good luck. Higdon beams out and just a few minutes later the noise of the pub is silenced by a video announcement that Chancellor Gowron is dead, killed on Deep Space 9 by Worf, leaving General Martok as the new chancellor. The crowd is buzzing, with various warriors challenging each other, when Kijo receives word that the Breen have attacked a Cha'ouw farming colony. Kijo orders his group to beam back to their ship and heads out for the Cha'ouw Empire. The Shiloh also receives news of Gowron's death through the Starfleet News Service and continues to Earth for the refit. Later, Kijo finds the Breen are heading to Hades VI, for reasons unknown. After reviewing intelligence information, Kijo requests special help from Starfleet. Part One ends at this point. Part Two Part Two begins with Captain Higdon being called to the office of the Fleet Admiral of the United Federation of Planets, where Fleet Admiral Richard J. April is meeting with several flag officers, including the Starfleet Commander and the commanding general of the newly created Federation Legion. First they inform Higdon that he and his crew are too valuable to the war efforts to be "sitting on your hands" during the refit of Shiloh. They inform him of the Cha'ouw request and give him command of the starship, , which was transformed by the Federation Legion as a multiple-weapon platform, including nuclear and photon torpedoes and hard-tipped machine guns while keeping their standard energy weapons. A complement of Federation Legion will be assisting as technical and an assault contingent for any ground operations. April also informs Higdon that his engineering staff will stay and oversee the refit and that he can take the rest of the crew (except his son). Meanwhile, Kijo and his fleet, including the , a ship that can redistribute its form that was given to the Cha'ouw by refugees from an alternate universe, approaches Hades VI. They are met by a heavy Breen resistance. Higdon and the Ticonderoga meets a Cha'ouwian convoy of 24th century Romulan warbirds and Klingon vessels, where he is placed in command as admiral and leads the task force for its mission. Part Two ends. Part Three Part Three begins with the interception of the Dominion convoy by the task force headed by Admiral Higdon. Using the cloaking technology and the hard-tipped weaponry, the task force attacks and is able to annihilate the entire Dominion task force. They proceed to Hades VI to assist in the ongoing battle there. The Cha'ouw fleet is in peril as the Breen take the upper hand in the battle. However with the arrival of the ''Consortium'' and the task force under Higdon's command, the Cha'ouw win the day. But tragedy strikes while the Ticonderoga is off-loading Legionaire equipment for ground operations: A cloaked Breen vessel attacks and destroys the offloading and most of the Legionaires that were assisting. Almost immediately after the tragedy, the Ticonderoga is ordered to Deep Space 9 to participate in offensive operations against the Cardassian homeworld. The third part ends as the Ticonderoga warps out for DS9. Category:Star Trek: Black Hawk episodes Category:Chatfic